1. Field
The following description relates to a non-destructive inspection system for a display panel and method using a real-time optical tomography technique, and a non-destructive inspection apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as demand for portable electronic products such as smartphones and tablets has increased, the use of touchscreen panels providing intuitive user interfaces and convenience as input devices such as keyboards has increased. A market for the touchscreen panels is growing rapidly all over the world. Also, various display devices and panels have been gradually developed to have highly multiple and ultra-thin layers, ultra-fine pattern arrays, and integrated chips-packages, and thus, a manufacturing technique thereof has made much progress.
However, in spite of such progress, an inspection method for detecting a defect in an ultra-thin touchscreen panel, or monitoring whole processes and finding a cause of the defect is still reliant on destructive inspection or visual inspection by an operator.
In the past, the inspection could be performed manually. However, in a current touchscreen manufacturing technique similar to a semiconductor manufacturing process, a new method which monitors whole processes in real time and enhances reliability for a complete product is required.